


To where?

by Some_guy1225



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Cannon Relationships, Multi, Pregnancy, Some characters/ships i forgot/not that important, Unplanned Pregnancy, existing relationships, more than of one of the same characters, upcoming wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_guy1225/pseuds/Some_guy1225
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak make a portal a save Angella but something goes completely wrong
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 16





	To where?

“Edit to log, *yawn* this is test 269 of experiment with the portal to save Angella!” Entrapta said full of joy and tiredness

“Tell me when to pull the lever,” Hordak said with tiredness

“Conditions look stable, pull it!” as she said that Hordak pulled the lever and a purple spiral appeared in the confines of the portal exterior, and after a few moments of stability the portal stopped working

“Hey, Entrapta?” He said as they both yawn in unison

“Yeah?”

“We should probably get some sleep it’s 5:37 in the morning”

“Alright, I got to use the bathroom,” she said as she yawned and headed to the bathroom

As she came out of the bathroom they put on there pj’s and slipped into bed, once they where in bed they cuddled close together as Entrapta said “I love you good night”

“I love you too,” he said as they both drifted off to sleep

The next day

“Edit to jog this is test 270 of the portal, everything looks good, pull it whenever your ready Hordak” as she said that Hordak pulled the lever and as the portal opened and after a minute it began to suck everything in the room into it after about a few seconds it shut off

Some time later

“Ughh” Hordak said as he sat up and looked around to see that he where in the whispering woods and Entrapta no where to be seen “Entra-”

“Hordak your awake! I’ve managed to collect some info on are current situation, we are either In the past or a parallel universe because the hoard still is still here and so is Angella...” Entrapta said catching Hordak of guard

“I’ve made us a temporary shelter for tonight, oh we need more fire wood can you go grab some, I’m going to go grab some food and water” she said

“Ok” he said still trying to process all the information he was just given

Later that night while there eating

“So I’ve come up with two ways we can get back” Entrapta said

“Those are?” Hordak said

“Option 1 we could go to the hoard and see it past/other you will be willing to cooperate, option 2 is that we go over Dryl and I doubt that other you will listen” she said while Slicing her food up into tiny pieces

“Probably not, hmmmmmmm”he muttered to him self “never mind we’ll need first one’s tech aright we’ll head over to Dryl in the morning” he said while while eating

“What where your going to say?” She said while sticking half a berry in her mouth

“Oh i was just thinking if we could build one here but we don’t have the tools and materials for that”

“Ah Hmmm, wait Hordak?” Entrapta said

“Yeah?” He said putting the small bit of food he had left in his mouth

“Wasn’t are wedding in two days?” She said in disappointment

“Yeah it was...” he also said in a disappointed tone

“Welp we should probably get some sleep” she said while heading over to the little shelter she created

“Yeah” Hordak said while getting up and heading over there

As they go ready to go to sleep Entrapta got the feeling she needed to throw up “are you ok?” as soon as Hordak said that entrapta threw up at the nearest tree

“Yeah I’m good” she said as she got back in the tent

“Are you sure i could see if we-”

“Im fine Hordak” she said as she cut him off

“Good night, love you”

“Good night, love you too” she said as she pulled in for a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you thing i could of improved anything please let me know I’ll start on the second chapter as soon as possible


End file.
